kung fu panda: guerra de amor(mejorado)
by masternica
Summary: este es un remake de mi segundo fic de kung fu panda con capítulos mas largos, mas participación de algunos personajes y aceptación de sugerencias de los lectores.
1. Chapter 1

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.(mejorado).

Nota: bueno después de un largo tiempo sin escribir fanfic de kung fu panda decidí volver a intentar tener suerte. Escribiendo un remake de mi más exitoso fanfic. Esta vez tratare de hacer más largos los capítulos agregando mas dialogo y mas descripción en las escenas candentes. Además de que haya más participación de algunos personajes. Bueno sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 1: dos felinas y un panda.

Era una hermosa mañana en el valle de la paz. El sol acariciaba suavemente con sus rayos los hogares del valle. Las aves cantaban, las flores florecían y los guerreros del palacio de jade defendían el pueblo de un rutinario ataque de los bandidos cocodrilo.

-toma eso y eso guerrero dragón.- decía Fung mientras peleaba con Po fallando en los golpes como siempre.

-Fung te lo digo como amigo. Deberían dejar de ser bandidos.- dijo Po al cocodrilo.

-y que se supone que haga volver a hacer estatuas de terracota viste lo que paso la ultima vez. Además solo quería pagar la renta de nuestra guarida.-

En ese momento entre ellos cae Tigresa haciendo temblar el suelo.

-lamento informarles que si no se van a otro pueblo ya no van a tener que pagar su renta y no por una buena razón.- dijo Tigresa lanzando una mirada matadora al cocodrilo.

Después de eso los cocodrilos bandidos decidieron huir asustados y su torpe líder decidió unirse a ellos. Mientras los Po y los cinco volvían al palacio de jade Po y Tigresa charlaban alegremente sobre lo gracioso que fue ver al los cocodrilos correr.

-en serio tigresa nunca olvidare sus caras.-dijo Po entre risas.

-yo nunca olvidare la forma en que gritaban. Aunque algo me dice que es un poco cruel de nuestra parte burlarse de los enemigos débiles.- dijo la bella felina.

-solo será hasta que decidan dejar de ser bandidos. Lo cual no creo que tome mucho.- dijo Po.

Mientras el resto de los cinco comentaba detrás de ellos.

-y. Porque ninguno se le ha declarado al otro?- pregunto Mantis.

-Po es demasiado tímido y Tigresa todavía no quiere aceptarlo.- respondió Víbora.

-bueno no soy quien para juzgar.- comento grulla.

-lo se sobre todo. Porque tu tampoco eres capaz de decirle a la chica que te gusta. La verdad.- dijo mantis incomodando terriblemente a grulla.

Al llegar al palacio los chicos se sorprendieron al ver maestro Shifu esperándolo junto con el maestro chao.

-que ocurre maestro? Paso algo malo?- preguntaron Po y grulla.

-claro que no. El maestro chao solo viene a darnos una buena noticia.- respondió el panda rojo.

-en nombre del sagrado consejo de onix me complace anunciar la llegada de una nueva estudiante al palacio de jade.- dijo el lagarto Varano.

-una nueva estudiante. Quien es? Acaso la conocemos?- preguntaron tigresa y víbora.

-por supuesto que me conocen.- Dijo la nueva estudiante mientras salía de un lugar oscuro revelando ser nadie más que Song.

Al verla todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Menos tigresa que tenía cara de enojada.

-puedo deducir por su expresión que la recuerdan como una de las ladronas que trataron de robas el cáliz del dragón pero puedo asegurarles que ellas así como toda miembro de los damas de la sombra ahora son guerreras kung fu al servicio del pueblo- explico el maestro chao.

-bien supongo puedo aceptar eso.- dijo tigresa mintiendo.

Después de que el maestro chao se retira Song se lanza apresuradamente a abrazar a Po provocando un malestar mental en tigresa.

-así que Po escuche que salvaste a china de el psicópata de lord Shen.- dijo Song de forma coqueta.

-Si! Pero no es la gran cosa.- dijo Po notando la voz de su amiga.

-tal vez pero de todos modos. Tengo muchas ganas de pasar el día contigo.- dijo la alegre leopardo.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad todos parecían llevarse bien con la leopardo toda menos tigresa que batallaba dentro de su cabeza para no atacar a Song por acercarse a su querido panda. Desesperada decidió hablar con quien era su mejor amiga.

-víbora. Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto la hermosa tigre.

-claro tigresa. Que ocurre?- dijo la serpiente.

-como ya sabrás yo e desarrollado una fuerte atracción por Po. Y pues con la llegada de esa otra felina siento una gran cantidad de malestar mental como una clase de celos y no se que hacer….-no termino de hablar víbora le coloco la punta de su cola en la boca para que la dejara hablar.

-tigresa lo que sientes se llama amor. Y es bien sabido que al menos que seas honesta con Po y le digas que lo amas terminaras perdiéndolo.-dijo la serpiente.

-sabes víbora. Tienes razón debo decirle la verdad no dejare que esa gata moteada se quede con mi lindo Po.- dijo tigresa.

En ese mismo momento cierta leopardesa abre la puerta de manera brusca.

-vaya, vaya. Así que lo que dijo mono es cierto sobre que a cierto marimacho le gusta mi posito.- dijo la leopardo viendo feo a tigresa.

-no vas a quitármelo. Gata diva.- dijo tigresa.

-ya lo veremos marimacho.- dijo Song.

Ambas se lanzaron una mirada mortal y fulminante de esas con las que tigresa asustaba a los bandidos. Hasta que en ese mismísimo instante Po aparece por el pasillo.

-hola chicas. Que están haciendo?-pregunto el panda. De inmediato las dos felinas fueron hacia el y cada una le tomo un brazo.

-Po necesito que sepas algo que desde hace tiempo había querido decirte. Te amo.- dijeron ambas al unísono. Dejando sorprendido al panda.

-Po. Estos días serán muy largos para ti.- dijo víbora riendo. Mientras observaba todo desde su puerta.

Continuara….

Nota: bueno este es el primer capitulo de este remake ojala les guste dejen reiwens con su opinión y como bono especial dejare que me digan sus sugerencias y las que más me gusten saldrán en el fic. Gracias y adiós


	2. Chapter 2

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

Nota: bueno espero les guste este remake les recuerdo que estoy abierto a sugerencias para las escenas candentes y creo que para el próximo capitulo cambiare a categoría m. Bueno sin más que decir e qui el fic.

Capitulo 2: tigresa vs Song.

Al día siguiente después de la llegada de Song. Las cosas no podían estar mas tensas entre song y tigresa ambas felinas estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que sea para llamar la atención de Po.

A la hora de levantarse todos iban a saludar al maestro Shifu y ambas felinas no dejaban de darse codazos hasta que tigresa decidió dar un empujón. Que Song no dudo en responder.

-basta ya las dos.- dijo el panda rojo.

-ella empezó.- dijeron las felinas.

-no me importa quien empezó. Ambas van a comportarse como mujeres maduras mientras sean mis alumnas. Entendieron.- dijo Shifu.

-si maestro Shifu.- respondieron de mala gana

La paz reino por unos pocos segundos hasta que todos llegaron a la cocina y ambas felinas querían sentarse junto a su amado pandita.

-quítate de mi silla gata marimacho.-

-tu eres la que esta en mi silla gata debilota.-

-chicas vamos. Porque no me siento en medio de ustedes? No quiero que shifu las castigue.- dijo el guerrero dragón de la manera tierna y amable que tanto le gustaba a las dos felinas por lo que ambas aceptaron.

-guau, Po eres muy bueno con las viejas.- dijo mantis riendo.

-a quien llamas viejas?¡- dijeron las felinas matando a mono con la mirada.

Luego del desayuno llego la hora de entrenar y desafortunadamente era día de combates.

-muy bien estudiantes. Como siempre se escogerá al azar a su oponente.- dijo Shifu sacando un jarrón en donde metió papeles con los nombres de cada uno y entonces le pidió a tigresa que sacara un nombre y desgraciadamente fue el nombre de Song.

-mejor elige otro tigresa.- sugirió Shifu.

Pero tanto tigresa como Song se pusieron enfrente de la otra y las dos comenzaron a atacarse de una forma impresionante hasta que tigresa le atino una patada en el estomago.

-toma eso debilota.- dijo tigresa en tono burlón.

Pero inmediatamente Song le devolvió la patada.

-hablas demasiado. Marimacho.- dijo Song.

En ese instante empieza un combate tal que supera por mucho a la batalla entre Po y Tai lung. Ambas felinas se daban tan rápido y tan duro como podían e incluso hacían temblar el suelo, el maestro Shifu tuvo que intervenir pero solo consiguió que lo golpearan sin querer. Por lo que Po tuvo que ser el que detuviera la pelea. El maestro shifu nunca habia estado tan molesto.

-no puedo creer esto. Sobretodo por ti tigresa. Ambas tomaran un palo y se azotaran. A ustedes mismas. No entre ustedes.- dijo el maestro shifu muy molesto. Pero en ese instante llega Zeng volando.

-maestro Shifu los cocodrilos bandido atacan de nuevo.- dijo Zeng.

Cuando los guerreros incluyendo Song llegaron a la plaza del pueblo encontraron a Fung y su pandilla amenazando a una ancianita.

-apuesto que puedo acabar con mas de ellos que tu.-desafío Song a tigresa.

Sin responderle tigresa se lanzo a los bandidos seguida por la leopardesa y ambas la dieron a los bandidos la paliza de su vida literalmente les dejaron a todos un ojo morado y el vientre y torso con moretones y fung llego a caer frente a Po.

-sabes panda. Creo que si cambiaremos de profesión. Pandilla vámonos de aquí.- dijo Fung después el y su pandilla se fueron lo mas rápido posible.

De vuelta en el palacio de jade Shifu decidió hablar con Po en privado.

-Po, esto no puede seguir a si una de ellas podría acabar muerta.- dijo el panda rojo.

-lo se pero que puedo hacer.- dijo el panda gigante.

-lo que sea. No puedo vivir en par sabiendo que tigresa esta sufriendo por ti.- dijo fríamente el panda rojo. Antes de retirarse.

Después de la cena que trascurrió milagrosamente con tranquilidad después todos los guerreros se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir y Po tuvo un sueño sumamente particular.

En el sueño de Po:

Po se encontraba solo en un la pila de agua termal a la orilla de la cual había un plato de dumplins Po empezó a sentirse relajado pero en ese preciso instante de entre la niebla del agua termal Po logro distinguir dos figuras curvilíneas de ciertas felinas. Po no pudo evitar excitarse ambas felinas vestían un provocativo y muy erótico bikini. Ambas se metieron en la pileta y nadaron hacia Po llegando con el ambas empezaron besarlo tierna y apasionadamente el cuello y labios Po nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida entonces dejo que Po les manoseara el trasero mientras ellas rozaban sus voluptuosos pechos en la cara po no deseaba que el sueño terminara hasta que el maldito gong sonó.

Fuera del sueño:

-valla esto será mas difícil de los que pensé.- dijo po.

Continuara….

Nota: espero les guste este capitulo. Gracias y adios.


	3. Chapter 3

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

Nota: bueno e aquí el tercer capitulo de este remake perdón por la tardanza es solo que el archivo fue borrado por mí Accidentalmente. Bueno sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 3: un viejo amigo.

Ya habían pasado una semana desde la llegada de Song y a pesar de que las peleas entre ambas felinas se habían apaciguado un poco todavía había una tensión muy fuerte entre las felinas y cierto día cuando los guerreros del palacio de jade desayunaban estaba punto de desatarse una pelea cuando a ambas felinas se le ocurrió la idea de acercar la silla de Po un poco mas cerca de ella pero antes de que empezaran a lanzarse ofensas Po se levanto molesto y hablo.

-ya basta¡. Chicas esto no puede seguir a si una podría hacerle daño a la otra y no quiero que ninguna se lastime…-dijo po hasta que tigresa le puso el dedo en la boca.

-tratas de decir que nos quieres a ambas?-pregunto tigresa.

-pues…-

-porque temo que no puedo aceptarlo.- dijo la felina de ojos color ámbar.

-yo tampoco puedo aceptarlo. Te amo Po pero no voy a compartirte con nadie. Vas a tener que elegir.- dijo la felina de ojos azulados.

Después de eso ambas felinas se retiran de la cocina. Y el resto de los cinco quedan viendo mal a Po.

-chicos no me vean así. Yo ya elegí a tigresa pero Song es mi amiga y no quiero herirla.-

-no me digas. Por suerte para ti Po tengo la solución a tu problema. Solo tienes que conseguirle un novio a Song y por suerte para ella yo estoy disponible.- se jacto mono.

-arias eso por mi.- dijo el panda.

-desde luego compadre. Para eso soy tu amigo.- dijo mono.

Más tarde ese día. El maestro Shifu reunió a todos en el salón de los héroes donde los esperaba junto a tres encapuchados.

-donde están mono y Song?- pregunto el panda rojo.

En ese mismo momento aparece song arrastrando a mono quien tenía varios moretones y un ojo morado.

-perdón por la tardanza tuve que encargarme de algo. Dijo la leopardo.

-muy bien. Ahora escuchen ellos tienen algo importante que decirnos.- dijo Shifu.

-vinimos a informales que el museo secreto del kung fu fue asaltado por unos seguidores de una secta que buscaban la ubicación de un antiguo artefacto que se encuentra aquí en el palacio de jade. Fuimos enviados para ayudarlos con esta terrible amenaza.- dijo la encapuchada de menos estatura.

-y quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Po.

-solo digamos que somos unos viejos conocidos suyos.- dijo el encapuchado mas alto. Con una voz familiar para el guerrero dragón.

Después los cuatro extraños se quitaron su capucha revelando ser Peng, Lian, Mei Ling la ex de shifu. Y un tigre blanco que solo Po reconocía.

-Mao eres tu?- pregunto el panda.

-es bueno verte compadre.- respondió el tigre.

-ustedes se conocen.- pregunto la felina de ojos ambarinos

-Si. Es el Mao lee es mi mejor amigo estuvimos juntos en el curso de iniciación al kung fu del maestro Rino.- respondio el panda.

-y ustedes deben ser los cinco furiosos y tu hermosa debes ser Song. Po me hablo de ustedes en sus cartas.-dijo el tigre blanco con una reverencia.

-muy bien lo mejor sera que se acomoden. Mañana nos explicaran los detalles.- dijo el panda rojo.

Continuara…

Nota: Bueno espero les guste este capitulo tratare de compensar mi tardanza escribiendo mañana si es posible el siguiente. Gracias y adios.


	4. Chapter 4

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

Nota: bueno e aquí el cuarto capitulo de este remake este será el ultimo capitulo en categoría T espero les guste también quisiera pedirle un favor a Alienheart lo explico al final del capitulo. Bueno sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 4: amenaza de guerra.

Era el día siguiente después de la llegada de Mei Ling y sus alumnos al palacio de jade y todos se habían reunido para que les explicaran detalladamente lo del asalto al museo secreto del kung fu.

-muy amigos ya entedimos que el museo secreto fue atracado por un tal Sai. Pero quien es el? , cual es el artefacto que busca? Y que son los adoradores de Ke-pa?- preguntaron Po, mono y mantis.

-Sai Wu es el hijo de Su Wu. Quien lo concibió através de un ritual demoniaco con el dios dragón del inframundo Ke-Pa.- dijo Mei Ling.

-el artefacto que Sai quiere robar es la urna de los demonios la cual es una urna sellada que contiene un portal al inframundo através del cual los demonios podrán escapar una vez que la urna sea abierta.-dijo Peng.

-los adoradores de Ke-Pa son una secta de criminales formada por Sai para que lo ayuden liberar a su padre el dragón demoniaco del inframundo el cual supuestamente los recompensara cumpliendo sus mayores deseos.-dijo Mao.

-lamentablemente si Ke-Pa es liberado todo el mundo caerá en una era eterna de oscuridad y miseria.-concluyo Lian.

-vaya. Sabía que las hermanas Wu podían ser diabólicas pero que una de ellas tuviera un hijo con el rey de los demonios. Eso el abominable en todos los sentidos.- dijo grulla.

-bueno. Será mejor que estemos preparados para en caso de un ataque Po. tu mono y Mao vayan a la aldea y estén alertas a cualquier eventualidad.- ordeno el maestro Shifu.

En el pueblo Po, mono y Mao estaban haciendo un patrullaje. Mientras mono se quejaba sobre lo mal que lo trato Song.

-no puedo creerlo ¡trato de enamorar amablemente a una chica y esta me golpea. Ni las enamoradas de mi hermano me trataban así.- decía el primate molesto.

-enamorar? Lo que hiciste fue ofenderla.- le reprocho el tigre blanco.

-si mono. Es donde haz oído que putaza es un piropo.-dijo el panda.

-así lo hacia mi hermano.-

-tu hermano es un criminal.-dijo el guerrero dragón.

En ese preciso instante unos enmascarado con trajes de Ninja. Aparecen en frente de los guerreros.

-guerrero dragón.- dijo el enmascarado líder.

-Fung, que están haciendo?- dijo Po.

-rayos¡ como supiste que éramos nosotros?- dijo el reptil quitándose la mascara.

-literalmente parecían cocodrilos con trajes Ninja.- respondió mono.

-como sea solo venimos a entregarles un mensaje de parte de nuestro nuevo amo Sai Wu y consorte.-

-consorte? Quien es?- pregunto Mao.

-no puedo decirles.-

-porque es Su la antigua líder de las damas de la sombra.-

-diablos garhi. Solo dales el mensaje.- dijo fung molesto para que garhi le diera de mala gana a Po un papel enrollado.

-tienen 3 días para responder.-concluyo fung antes de irse con su pandilla.

-hay que llevarle esto a Shifu.- dijo Po a los otros.

Mas tarde ese dia en el campamento de los adoradores de Ke-Pa:

-querido me agrada informarte que los guerreros del palacio de jade recibieron el mensaje a tiempo.-dijo Su a su amante semi demonio.

-excelente. Pronto el mundo entero se inclinara ante nosotros.- contesto el leopardo con cuernos de demonio.

-jajajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajaja.- rieron al unísono.

Continuara….

Nota: bueno. Espero les guste este capitulo y ahora al favor que quiero pedirte alienheart quiero que leas un viejo fic mío llamado pasado y presente y si me digas que el oc villano que cree esta bien o debo cambiarlo en algo te lo pido a ti porque eres el mejor escritor de fanfics que conozco. Gracias y adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

Nota: bueno estoy feliz de que aun me sigan. A partir de este capitulo el fic pasa a categoría M puesto que a partir de aquí empieza las escenas candentes o lemon como quieran llamarle. A un espero tu respuesta Alienheart sobre el favor que te pedí el anterior capitulo. Aunque si no quieres ayudar ahí lo resolveré solo. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 5: un nuevo enemigo.

Habían pasado solo un día y el maestro Shifu solo estaba lleno de preocupación ya que la nota que entregaron los cocodrilos decían que Sai atacaría el valle y lo arrasaría si no le entregaban la urna de los demonios.

-maestro. Estoy seguro de que podemos vencerlo solo hay que estudiarlo.-dijo tigresa mientras el panda rojo caminaba de un lado a otro muy preocupado.

-no sea ingenua. Hablamos de un guerrero Ninja con poderes demoniacos. No hay forma de vencerlo.-dijo el panda rojo.

-no estés tan seguro fufi.-dijo pícaramente cierta zorra que traía uno de los rollos antiguos del kung fu. El numero 10,000.

-Mei Ling que esta haciendo?- pregunto Mao a su maestra designada.

-mostrándoles que no todo esta perdido. Lee esto Song.-Mei Ling mientras le pasaba el rollo a la leopardo de vestimenta roja.

-hace durante la primera dinastía antes de que el valle de la paz fuera fundado un hechicero bajo engaño creo un portal através del cual seres del inframundo podían ingresar al nuestro incluyendo al dragón demoniaco Ke-pa rey y creador de los demonios. Los demonios no esperaban que alguien les hiciera frente una joven tortuga llamada Oowey a quienes los dioses le concedieron un poderoso don, una poderoso fuerza vital concebida para el que sea mas digno de ella el Chi de los héroes usando dicha fuerza Oowey regreso a los demonios al inframundo y sello la urna que contenía el portal por donde vinieron. Aquí dice que si el mundo volvía a necesitar el Chi de los héroes el guerrero dragón deberá a ir al paraíso a hablar con los dioses dragón para que determinen si el es digno de recibirlo.- termino de leer song.

-al paraíso. Como se supone que Po llegue hasta allá?-dijo Mao con cara de incrédulo.

-con esto.- dijo Po sacando el rollo del dragón.

Después de eso Po abre el rollo apenas lo observa su mente es enviada al plano espiritual donde Oowey lo estaba esperando frente a un enorme palacio del tamaño de la ciudad imperial.

-hola Po es bueno que vengas a verme.- dijo la tortuga.

-gracias maestro Oowey pero la razón por la que vine es…-dijo po hasta que Oowey abrió mágicamente las puertas del palacio dentro del cual los esperaban los dioses dragón liderados por un gran dragón dorado con cuernos rojos.

-es un placer conocerte al fin guerrero dragón. Yo soy Tao rey de los dioses dragón.- dijo el dragón dorado.

-es un honor. Yo solo vine a decirles…-dijo el panda antes de ser interrumpido. Por otro dragón.

-sabemos que quieres el Chi de los héroes. Pero no estamos seguros de que lo merezcas. Puestos que últimamente haz echo sufrir a dos jóvenes felinas con tu incapacidad de decidir.- dijo un dragón azul.

-hermano por favor. El esta actuando de la forma que cualquier macho mortal actuaría.-dijo una dragona rosa.

-ya te dije que el instinto no justifica la acción.- dojo otro dragón barbudo y con un sobrero como el de los nobles. Y en ese momento se desata una gran discusión entra los dragones discusión que Po interrumpe con un grito.

-ya no puedo soportar esto. El amor de mi vida esta en guerra con mi mejor amiga. Mi amigos piensan que soy un mujeriego y mi maestro tuvo que reprender a la que es como su hija. Y todo porque no puedo decir a tigresa que la amo.-dijo Po tristemente.

-Que harás al respecto guerrero dragón? Pregunto Tao.

-voy a decirle a tigresa la verdad y le convenceré a song sobre buscar a alguien mas.-dijo Po.

-guerrero dragón por ser el mas digno te concedemos el Chi de los héroes- dijeron los dragones dando la a Po una esfera de energía que lo devuelve al mundo material.

En el mundo material po despierta del trance solo para encontrar que el maestro Shifu estaba esperándolo para informarle que Sai Wu decidió atacar antes el valle y que los cinco ahora peleaban con el. Por lo que Po decide ir apresuradamente al valle.

Mientras en el valle los cinco, Song , Peng ,Lian y Mao enfrentaban a Sai sin tener mucho éxito.

-patéticos disque maestros. Deberían saber que soy imposible de vencer.-decía orgullosamente el leopardo con cuernos.

-eso esta por verse.- dijo nuestro panda llegando al lugar.

-Sai Wu. Soy Po el guerrero dragón.- dijo el panda de ojos color de jade.

-guerrero dragón. Deseaba con éxtasis destruirte.- dicho esto Sai lanza un enorme orbe de energía oscuro semejante a mana negro pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes Po recibió el ataque y no le hizo ni un rasguño y de el emanaba un resplandor dorado.

-imposible eso es.- dijo Sai.

-el Chi de los héroes. Si.-dijo Po y después procede a darle una tremenda golpiza a Sai. Como si se tratara de un bandido común y corriente todos estaban impresionados en especial tigresa. Po estaba a punto de lanzarle a Sai otro golpe hasta que Su quien estaba ahí presente le lanzo a po una bomba de humo que le dio a al semi demonio la oportunidad de escapar.

Mas tarde devuelta en el palacio de jade tigresa se recuperaba de sus heridas cuando entonces:

-tigresa puedo pasar.-pregunta Po tímidamente.

-si adelante.- contesta ella.

-yo solo necesito decirte algo.-

-finalmente te decidiste.-

-si. Y decidí que tu eres a la que amo tigresa.-

-nos alegra oír eso. Lindo Po.-

En ese instante aparecen Mao, Song y el resto de los cinco.

-bien hecho Po, ya era hora, hiciste lo correcto.-dijeron mono, mantis y Mao.

-Mao nos dijo que siempre has amado a tigresa. Yo nunca podría competir con eso. Además ya tengo donde hallar consuelo.- dijo Song abrazando a Mao.

-bueno creo que los dejaremos solos un momento. Tigresa tiene algo para ti Po.-dijo víbora mientras dejaban solos a tigresa y Po.

En ese preciso momento tigresa sienta a Po en su cama y justo enfrente de el tigresa empieza a desnudarse mientras se movía sensualmente hasta quedar usando solamente una Panty roja rebelando incluso sus pechos ocultos por unos vendajes que usaba para ocultar su tamaño Po estaba tan excitado que su miembro erecto podía verse bajo sus pantalones.

-porque no sacas a tu amiguito. Creo que quiere jugar con su amiga mas cercana.- dijo ella quitándose la panty dejando ver su intimidad excitada.

-vamos no seas tímido.- dijo ella mientras Po dejaba ver su largo y grueso miembro viril.

-30 cm. Me estoy mojando solo de verlo.- dijo ella justo antes de que Po la penetrara provocándole un inmenso placer a ambos iniciando un sube y baja en el que tigresa no dejaba de gemir.

-sigue así mi amor. Soy toda tuya. Quiero que nos corramos juntos.-dijo mientras Po también la agarro de los pechos haciendo que gimiera mas fuerte. Así estuvieron hasta que ambos eyacularon.

-eso fue lo mas bárbaro que e hecho en mi vida.-dijo Po exhausto.

Continuara…

Nota: Bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo del fic espero les guste gracias y adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

Nota: bueno estoy feliz de que aun me sigan. Este será el último capitulo de este remake y el más sexual también. No se si les guste a algunos y por eso les advierto con anticipación. Bueno sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo final: noche de placer.

Era el día siguiente después del encuentro amoroso de Po y tigresa. Y las cosas habían mejorado mucho. Mao y Song ahora eran guerreros oficiales del palacio de jade y eran visitados por Mei Ling. Song ahora era la mejor amiga de tigresa y víbora. Y todos ayudaban a proteger la urna de los demonios de Sai Wu y sus seguidores. Y grulla finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para declarársele a víbora.

-bien mis alumnos. Veo que muchos a progresado mucho y no solo en el entrenamiento.- dijo shifu a sus alumnos mientras desayunaban.

-gracias maestro.- contestaron ellos.

-y me complace informarles. Que hoy partire a mi retiro anual.-dijo el panda rojo.

Vaya. Oyeron eso chicos? Podremos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos.- dijo mantis bastante emocionado.

-no lo creo. El maestro Shifu los castigara obligándolos a azotarse con un garrote si crean un desastre.-dijo tigresa. Borrando la sonrisa de sus rostros.

-tigresa amiga, espero que no estés así en la noche.-dijo song de forma picara.

-porque? Que pasa en la noche?- pregunto la felina de ojos color ámbar.

-es una sorpresa.- dijo víbora.

-de acuerdo.- dijo tigresa confundida.

El resto del día pasó sin mas eventualidades excepto de un ataque de los adoradores de Ke-Pa. Que logro ser detenido con poca dificultad. Llegada a noche tigresa aun se preguntaba a donde sus amigas iban a llevarla a ella y a sus novios. Ya que solo les dijeron que visitarían a una amiga en su negocio. Llegando al lugar se sorprendieron puesto que solo era una gran casona con las puertas y ventanas cerradas. Y al tocar la puerta la que les abrió fu una loba con un intenso lápiz labial y una larga cabellera gris.

Mao, Song. Me alegra mucho verlos.- dijo la loba.

-igualmente Lu Shi. Ellos cuatro son los amigos de los que te hablamos. Po, tigresa, grulla y víbora.- dijo la felina de ojos celestes.

-sean bienvenidos todos al motel pasión. Un complejo habitacional donde las parejas pueden volver todas sus fantasías realidad. Y recientemente su amiga song reservo dos habitaciones una para grulla y víbora. Y la otra para el resto de ustedes.- Dijo la loba con picardía.

-espera un segundo. Porque reservates una habitación para nosotros cuatro?- pregunto Po.

-Song se los explicara adentro.- respondió Mao a su amigo.

Una vez adentro grulla y víbora entraron en su habitación para tener su momento íntimo. Y Po, Mao, tigresa y Song. Entraron en la suya y ahí Song explico cuales eran sus mas oscuros deseos.

-siempre e querido que dos machos me follen al mismo tiempo.-dijo la leopardo.

-y esperas que deje que MI OSITO. Te penetre el trasero. Porque lo aria?-dijo tigresa enojada.

-porque ellos te harán lo mismo a ti.-respondió Song.

-pero eso no es ser infiel?- pregunto Po.

-no. Si tu pareja te lo permite además solo el novio puede penetrar la vagina de su respectiva novia.- explico Mao.

-de acuerdo. Pero que sea rápido.-dijo tigresa.

Entonces es cuando Song procede a ser sus lujuriosos deseos realidad. Haciendo que Mao y Po la levanten y penetren cada uno en sus orificios e inicien una ronda de apareo llena de los alaridos de placer de la leopardesa.

-ay si. Sigan así. Por Tao que maravilla. Aaaaaaaaa.- decía la leopardo mientras mientra se corría.

-aun no entiendo como puede ser placentero.- decía tigresa mientras observaba aunque no podía negar que la estaban calentando.

Finalmente ambos machos se corrieron terminando a si el turno song. Entonces tigresa tomo el lugar de su amiga esta vez seria Po quien penetraría por la vagina tigresa estaba terriblemente nerviosa casi le dio por interrumpir su turno pero fue muy tarde cuando los machos calenturientos literalmente clavaron sus mástiles de carne en ella tigresa no podía negar que se sentía tan bien aunque el trasero le dolía un poco pero descartando eso era la experiencia mas placentera de su vida no solo no dejaba de gemir si no que empezó a rugir tanto que se escucho por todo el motel. Cuando Po y Mao se corrieron.

-estuvo bien chicas?- pregunto Po.

-estuvo increíble.- dijo tigresa sin aliento.

-talvez vengamos a este hotel mas seguido.-dijo song.

Fin. Por ahora.

Nota: bueno espero les haya gustado el fic. Pronto escribiré otro pero talvez ya no haga escenas de sexo porque creo que me estoy pervirtiendo ojala les haya gustado este remake y me disculpo si la escenas resulto ofensiva para algunos. Gracias y adios.


End file.
